


A Total Eclipse of the Sun

by just_a_mess



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delia is Whizzvin's biggest shipper, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, eclipse - Freeform, just really freaking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_mess/pseuds/just_a_mess
Summary: The tight knit family drives out to see the eclipse, and they're really adorable.





	A Total Eclipse of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Wow, I should really work on that librarian AU that lots of people have read and want me to finish  
> Inner Me: Write an eclipse AU nobody asked for.

“Dad dad dad!” yelled Jason, running into the room and skidding to a halt in front of Marvin.

“Yes”, he replied quizzically, eyebrows furrowed. Whizzer watched from the opposite side of the couch in amusement.

“Did you hear there’s gonna be an eclipse! It’s the first time an eclipse has passed through North America in like 30 years! We have to go see it!” Jason said in one breath

“Oh, I don’t know”, Marvin started to say, but Whizzer cut him off.

“That sounds awesome Jason! Of course we’ll go”, he said pointedly to Marvin, who sighed and nodded in resignation.

“Great! We just have to go down to North Carolina”, Jason rambled on to Whizzer, who wasn’t even fighting the smirk sliding onto his face.

“North Carolina!” Marvin exclaimed, but Jason didn’t even hear him.

“I’m gonna text Mom and Mendel, they'll want to come too.”

“How about we go see the lesbians next door and invite them”, suggested Whizzer as Marvin glowered at him. WHizzer smiled innocently and shrugged, running to catch Jason, who was waiting by the door.

The girls opened their door at the first knock.

“We heard yelling” said Cordelia, with a questioning lilt in her voice.

“Dad’s gonna take us down to see the eclipse” Jason exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Charlotte’s eyes immediately grew wide and she smiled excitedly. Cordelia laughed. “Oh not you, too! I just got her to shut up about it.”

Jason and Charlotte were already talking about the eclipse- how cool it would look, proper eye protection (hey, she is a doctor), how it probably won’t lead to an alien invasion of killer plants, but who knows.

Whizzer and Cordelia just stood together, arm-in-arm, and watched their nerds fangirl over the eclipse.

And so, the tight knit family traveled down to see the eclipse. Trina planned everything- she got the RV, booked hotels, and found local restaurants and attractions. Mendel felt a little left out from all the fuss until they all got in the truck. Then it seemed he was the designated peace-maker, and boy is that a demanding job in this family. But they made it to the eclipse without killing each other, so he must have been pretty successful.

 

“Marvin, what the fuck are those?” asked Whizzer with a laugh.

“Language”, hissed Trina, as Jason yelled “What are thoooose?”

Marvin just stared for a moment, trying to figure out why Whizzer and Jason were practically rolling on the ground in laughter. Trina, Mendel, and the lesbians looked similarly mystified.

“They’re eclipse glasses”, he said, trying to defend himself.

“Well, you look ridiculous”, laughed Mendel.

Marvin glared. “Don’t condescend.”

“Hey, I’m not your psychiatrist anymore, I can say whatever I want” he said, jokingly lifting his hands in surrender.

Before Marvin could even open his mouth to angrily respond, Trina was shooting a pointed look at him. “Now don’t you start.”

“Marv, it’s true, you look like a geek”, laughed Whizzer.

“He IS a geek”, said Jason without looking up from his phone.

“What is this, pick on Marvin day?” he muttered before raising his voice. “Well excuse me for trying to avoid eye damage! Besides, I think the real geek here is Charlotte.”

The tight knit family laughed in agreement.

“Hey!” said Cordelia. Charlotte wasn’t even paying attention, alternating glances at the sky and her watch until Cordelia elbowed her in the ribs. “Char, they’re calling you a geek!”

She sounded so scandalized that her doctor broke out laughing. “Delia, I have been freaking out over this eclipse for the past month. I’m more excited than Jason! I’ve been checking the time and the sky for the past half hour. Hell, I took silver chloride sheets from the hospital for us to look through. I’m definitely a geek.”

“Fine. You’re a geek”, laughed Cordelia, “but a cute one”. The girls started whispering sweet nothings and generally acting too adorable for the others to stomach.

Trina and Mendel soon followed suit; Mendel could never go more than a couple minutes without reminding Trina how pretty she was. It made Marvin sick, but then Whizzer slung an arm over his shoulders and leaned into him, and suddenly his ex-wife didn’t seem so important.

“Look it’s starting!” Jason yelled. They all fell silent as the world grew dark around them. Eventually, the moon covered the Sun entirely, so there was only the slightest ring of light. Marvin watched through his ridiculously expensive glasses; Whizzer and Jason each had a pair of free glasses from the natural history museum; Mendel and Trina had made a pinhole projector from a cereal box; Charlotte and Cordelia looked through an x-ray sheet, with another one protecting their phones as they filmed.

After the eclipse, they all wandered back to the RV. Cordelia rushed to get her eclipse cookies out to feed everyone. Jason and Charlotte chattered endearingly as Trina and Mendel followed, hand in hand. Marvin and Whizzer trailed behind them.

“That was awfully short to come down to North Carolina for”, Marvin said reproachfully.

“Don’t be whiny”, laughed Whizzer, “Jason would’ve never let you hear the end of it if you didn’t take him”.

“That… is very true”, Marvin replied, his hand trailing up and down Whizzer’s arm.

“Marv?”, Whizzer said hesitantly.

“Yeah”, Marvin breathed, turning to his lover.

“If there was anyone I had to stand with as the world fades to black, I’m glad it was you.” Whizzer said with a shy smile brighter than the sun.

Marvin flushed a deep scarlet, and Whizzer kissed him gently. They didn’t break apart until someone (probably Cordelia) wolf-whistled.

“Aww, he’s blushing”, teased Charlotte.

“Never looked like that when he was kissing me” snickered Trina, as she leaned into her husband, who promptly blushed.

“Gross, dads” said Jason, who hadn’t been watching, but he knew. He always knew (especially when he wished he didn’t).

“I guess it is pick on Marvin day” sighed Marvin self-pityingly as he climbed on.

Whizzer laughed and lightly slapped Marvin’s ass. “It’s always pick on Marvin day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I swear I'm gonna post on the librarian AU before school starts on Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed the product of my procrastination! Kudos and comments fuel me!


End file.
